


What If

by marchtwentyfour



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from @chansooism: "I was head over heels for you last year and I almost told you. It's been a year & you have a boyfriend, but the sight of you makes my hand freeze. Everyone is saying you've changed for the worst and it saddens me. I still think we could've been so much but... you have him and I have a heart that wonders in places it shouldn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored one night and asked my tlist to send me prompts. This is one of them.
> 
> Note: Unbeta'd.

Reunions suck. Kyungsoo hates reunions, they suck and they don't bring anything good. You'll see all these people you've spent years with, finding out you've all drifted apart and that you don't know them like you thought you do.   
  
You realize they're not the person you've fallen in love with.   
  
"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Baekhyun whispers, grinning as he walks away before Kyungsoo could catch what he said.   
  
Because it sucks when you realize that they're not the person you've fallen in love with, but you still can't help but let your heart beat for them. You still can't help your hands freeze whenever you see them, even if their gaze is directed on someone else.   
  
Park Chanyeol was Kyungsoo's roommate for four years they were in University. They were the complete opposite as Chanyeol was loud, Kyungsoo was quiet. As Chanyeol was friendly, Kyungsoo has only a few friends. As Chanyeol is all bright smiles and loud laughters, Kyungsoo was dark and a few smiles here and there.   
  
And yet.   
  
Yet Kyungsoo would scream loud at Chanyeol. Yet Kyungsoo made friends with Chanyeol. Yet Kyungsoo wore bright clothes when Chanyeol would beg him to. Yet Kyungsoo laughed, loud and carefree whenever they went on one of their "adventures".   
  
Kyungsoo had fallen in love with his roommate in between midnight snacks and jamming sessions and smacking fights and differences. But he never said anything, never told Chanyeol and never took a chance.   
  
They graduated and were separated and soon, he doesn't even notice, it's been a year.   
  
And Chanyeol has a boyfriend.   
  
"I hate it." Kyungsoo turns to Jongdae who had stood beside him, eyes trained on the man he was just staring at just a second ago. "Chanyeol hasn't laughed since he arrived. He's all..."   
  
Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.   
  
"All proper and polite and...stiff." Jongdae sighs, turning to Kyungsoo. "That's not our Yeol."   
  
Jongdae was right. But who were they to tell Chanyeol who he should date and how he should be?   
  
"I..." Kyungsoo's throat clogs up. "I don't know what you want to achieve by telling me this."   
  
"Because you love him." Jongdae says, as if it wasn't a big thing. As if it wasn't a secret that Kyungsoo had been hiding for years. "And you would've been good together."   
  
Before Kyungsoo knows what he's doing, he had taken a step away and promptly turned on his heels and ran out of the room. He didn't care if he bumped into anyone or hit anyone on the way, all he cared was getting as far away as possible.   
  
It's not like Kyungsoo had never thought of that. It's not like he hasn't thought of the what ifs of his relationship with Chanyeol.   
  
If he had confessed, would Chanyeol have reciprocated?   
  
Stopping in the middle of the road, he turns around to hear someone screaming his name.  _ Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo! Soo! Wait up! Gdit you still run too fast! _ And he wasn't expecting that, to see Chanyeol running after him still donning that suit and panting.   
  
"What are you--" Kyungsoo looks behind Chanyeol, fully expecting Baekhyun or Jongdae or even Chanyeol's boyfriend behind him (whose name he doesn't even remember, doesn't even _want_ to remember). "What do you want?"   
  
Chanyeol raised up a hand, still panting and catching his breath. "W-Wait." It took a full minute before he could stand up without feeling like wheezing.   
  
Kyungsoo stares because looking at Chanyeol from afar was different at looking at him this close. He changed, his hair now black unlike that crazy time during their fourth year that he dyed it to silver. It still looks as soft as he remembered and he remembers it well.   
  
"You were leaving without even talking to me?" Chanyeol accused, a pout on his lips. It was the most emotion he'd seen on the boy's face since he arrived.   
  
It hurts. Chanyeol being so close and Kyungsoo can't even touch him.   
  
"Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo's fist curled tightly. "Can you tell me something? And be honest, please?"   
  
Chanyeol cocked his head, waiting.   
  
"If..." Kyungsoo's heart was beating so loudly he could hear it all to his ear. "If I confessed to loving you a year ago, would you have accepted me?"   
  
Chanyeol looked stunned, frozen suddenly. And Kyungsoo took that as rejection, as being stupid and he had immediately turned around and ready to run again.   
  
But.   
  
"I would have accepted you even if you confessed five years ago, Soo."

**Author's Note:**

> Might have a sequel in the near future.


End file.
